Too Late
by Xejis
Summary: You knew very well where you were. After all one just isn't an overly obsessive Vampire Knight fan and not recognized the city that lay just beyond the wonderful, enchanting school. You had imagined this for a long time now. You had wished, prayed, to be able to enter this world many times. Now you were here.


**Too Late**

You sniffed and whip a few froze tears from your cool cheeks. Your hand is trembling slightly in both fear and the below zero weather. You wrap your arms, littered in goosebumps, around your thin, shaking shoulders. How should you have known that you'd end up somewhere other than your warm, comfortable room? When you went to bed that night you never thought something of this magnitude would happen so you threw on an old tee and a pair of pajama shorts.

The bone chilling wind cut through you like butter and you cried out softly you voice hoarse from crying. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You knew very well where you were. After all one just isn't an overly obsessive Vampire Knight fan and not recognized the city that lay just beyond the wonderful, enchanting school. You had imagined this for a long time now. You had wished, _prayed, _to be able to enter this world many times. Now you were here. Now you were here and you had no idea what to do next.

You never thought it'd end up being like this though. You had always dreamed you'd end up waking up at Cross academy, not in the city. You had always thought you'd be able to see the Night class.

You sniffed again.

You could see you breath.

You couldn't feel you bare feet anymore.

You cast your eyes around the dismal allyway you found yourself in for the last half hour. It was dirty, trash littered the ground. The acrid smell of rotting food make you gagged from the choking odor. It was a putrid smell, but you didn't move. You couldn't move. You just stared at the spider web like crack on the wall across from you. Tears were steaming steadily now down you frozen cheeks. Each small drop of salty water made you shiver as they weaved an icy trail down your face and neck.

There was a scraping of rats off to your right, and you glanced over in apprehension. Would rats attack someone just sitting there minding their own business? You didn't know? A shiver that wasn't entirely from the chilly night air went down your spine.

The murmured of a couple reached your chilly ears and you turned your head towards the sidewalk a few feet away from you. The sheer joy that radiated from their flushed faces made your heart ache. The woman's dark hair curled around her high collared jacket. Her light robin egg blue eyes never left her partners own deep brown ones. His tawny hair seemed to glow in the street light.

You opened you mouth, but now words came out.

Your voice was frozen in your throat, because had heard something terrible.

You remembered why you were collapsed in the alleyway as your head turned ever so slowing towards the other end of the ally where the sound of the faint hiss like laughter had occurred. Boots scrapped the ground as the man walked ever so slowly towards you. Your cold lips forced out a whimpered, and the man cooed softly like he was trying to tame a wild animal.

His blood red eyes flickered in the gently street light.

You were trembling violently now and it had nothing to do with the weather. You breath came out in rapid gasps. You couldn't move even if you tried at the moment. Your already frost bitten feet wouldn't let you. All you could do was sit there, quivering as the man, no, the _monster._

You remembered so clearly now just how dangerous this anime was. Just watching it from the computer screen and reading it out of you collection of manga never made you realize just how fearsome a level E could truly be. You had always thought you'd be able to get away at least until one of the Night Class boys, or Zero, or _someone_, showed up and saved you.

It was now when you faced a certain death you realized that now one would be there to save you. Why would they? They didn't even know who you were. Why would the Night Class be out in the city during their classes? Why would Zero be anywhere but at the academy making sure none of the Night Class misbehaved?

You had run as fast and as far as you could when you had first ran into the deranged ex-human, but the small paper cut on your finger was enough. Just a simple cut. So small. So insignificant in any other situation sans this one.

He growled; his faced warping in a way you were so familiar with.

You screamed.

Darkness clouded your vision.

You had long since been numb to the pain.

You were so tired.

All you wanted to do was sleep.

Just for a little while.

What were you doing here again?

Where was here?

So tired.

A little rest won't hurt would it?

Your eyes slipped shut.

You were unconscious when a sword slashed through the feasting level E. You never saw the serious eyes of Takuma as he held his breath while examining your condition. He sighed.

"We were too late."

* * *

Well that was rather dark...Uh well anyway, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of _Love, thy taste is Bitter. _I've been so busy with school work lately that I haven't had enough time to think, much less type out the next chapter. My story is not abandoned though! I swear I wouldn't do that to you lovely folks who read and review my stories so nicely! I just need time to get adjusted to the amount of school work I'm getting this year, it may take a while, but I'll finish it eventually. I promise. This story was done during my break time, now I have to get back to my English essay, but it was nice to take a break and write something that's been bugging me for a while. :)


End file.
